Tomorrow I'll be Gone
by Ivy the Wombat
Summary: Amy figures out Sonic has to leave on a mission, but for how long? And will he get to see the birth of his child? Sonamy Oneshot. Song Fic. "Save Tonight" by Eagle Eye Cherry.


Trees with canopies of green swayed softly in the wind. The mountains in the distance were set ablaze by the setting sun, and everything cast lanky shadows across the ground.

Amy sipped her iced tea and pressed the glass against her temple, the icy condensation the perfect antidote to the almost scorching summer heat. She thought it would cool down by now, but the thermometer indicated that it was still about 94 degrees.

She gazed out at her backyard, eyeing the lush green grass and the small little play set under one of the bigger trees. She put a hand on her stomach and smiled, a prominent bump jutting out between her thighs. She felt a small nudge, and she giggled.

Gloved hands rested on her shoulders and she smiled even bigger, turning around to find her beloved husband standing above her. "So you're back from work? How was it?"

Ever since her and the famous blue blur got married, Amy made him get a job, because he was certainly not going to be saving the world constantly. Of course, she had gotten one too, but she was currently not working because of her maternity leave.

Sonics smile disappeared and he avoided her gaze. "Amy, I- I got a call from GUN today…"

"About what?"

He hesitated. "Well, they need me and Shadow to explore a new dimension they discovered. They say it's too dangerous for humans because they don't handle chaos energy like we do, which is what we need to use to get to and from there."

Amy beamed. "Why is that bad? It's another adventure, you should be excited!"

"You don't understand!" Sonic pleaded. He knelt down and gazed into her eyes. "I might be gone for years!"

Save tonight

and fight the break of dawn

Subconsciously resting a hand on her stomach, Amy's expression turned into one of horror. "But… cant you just, you know, not go? I mean, Shadow can take care of himself!"

Sonic shook his head grimly.

"We need to combine our powers in order to create a portal that will teleport us that far."

"When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow."

Come tomorrow

tomorrow I'll be gone

Amy was overwhelmed by grief as Sonic gazed at her stomach.

"I won't know my kid until they're at least 3…" Sonic mused. He shut his eyes and it was obvious he was trying not to cry. "I don't even know if it's a girl or a boy…"

The blue blur rested his head in her lap.

Tomorrow comes with one desire

to take me away it's true

It ain't easy to say goodbye

darling please don't start to cry

Cause girl you know I've got to go, oh

Lord I wish it wasn't so

The pink hedgehog stroked his head as he pressed his ear against her baby bump.

Tomorrow comes to take me away

I wish that I, that I could stay

Girl you know I've got to go, oh

Lord I wish it wasn't so

Sonic let out a moan when he felt a small nudge against his head.

Well we know I'm going away

and how I wish, I wish it weren't so

The two hedgehogs both stood up and looked into each other's eyes solemnly.

The happy family of three, minus the happy.

Sonic suddenly scooped up Amy in his arms and dashed full speed into the house, down the hall, and into their small bedroom, the blue hedgehog swiftly shutting the door behind him.

Save tonight

and fight the break of dawn…

The next morning came too quickly. Amy woke up with Sonics sweaty body pressed up against hers, the hedgehog snoring softly. She climbed out of bed and pulled on a fleece bathrobe, heading toward the kitchen to make some coffee.

Sonic walked in just as the coffee was done brewing, his fur and quills messy and tangled. The smell of coffee filled the kitchen, and Sonic sniffed the air sleepily.

He stretched and yawned loudly. "Good morning, Amy. How are you?"

She soundlessly handed him a mug, her face pained. He suddenly remembered what today was.

Come tomorrow

tomorrow I'll be gone

The hedgehog groaned as he set down his mug, too nauseous to consume anything. He stared at Amy, and then embraced her tightly. There lips met, and it felt like they could stand there forever, tongues intertwined, but it was not meant to be.

A knock sounded at the door.

"That must be Shadow." Sonic mumbled. He pulled away from Amy and turned to leave.

Amy watched as he walked out the door and tears streamed down her face. She held her stomach one last time, feeling every kick from the baby like a punch in the face.

_Your kid misses you already…_

Go on and close the curtains

cause all we need is candle light

You and me and a bottle of wine

going to hold you tonight

Well we know I'm going away

and how I wish, I wish it weren't so

So take this wine and drink with me

let's delay our misery

Save tonight

and fight the break of dawn

Come tomorrow

tomorrow I'll be gone…

Save tonight

and fight the break of dawn

Come tomorrow

tomorrow I'll be gone


End file.
